<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Interrupt If You Won’t Help by arttselen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905921">Don’t Interrupt If You Won’t Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen'>arttselen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sub Choi San, Sub Kang Yeosang, Yaoi, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Yeosang it's too upset to even feel troubled by San's presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don’t Interrupt If You Won’t Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fucktober">Fucktober</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeosang was stimulating his hard member with his right hand on the bathtub, eyes closed while he was immersed in the sensation of pleasure that was going through his own body. He was aware of his desiring state for hours now, but he couldn’t do anything since he was so overloaded with work there were only some private moments for him to take care of his libidinous. He was a bit upset considering that he wasn’t able to find a fuck-buddy because, for that, he would have to be intimate with them. And oh, fucking Satan, that was a lot of trouble and he knew himself enough to be capable to take care of his lust. A handjob was tolerable to at least, moderate his stressful mode of being at the moment. <br/>
He licks his lip, biting them in the end. The playlist in the background it's making the scenario more comfortable to him. Leisurely, he kept teasing himself, breath faint and subdued. It was almost therapeutical for him to be touching himself in his hardiness, amusing himself without restraining about rush his climax.  <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
— Oy oya, I smell horniness here. — He didn’t need to look to the person to know who's the voice that came into his sense belonged to. It was San. Fuck it. Fuck him also. I ain't stopping.  <br/>
 </p><p><br/>
—<em> Get the fuck out of here you aren't helping, ya sub.  </em></p><p><br/>
 <br/>
— Oh my, my! — The young boy giggled, find it pretty interesting how the other was uncommonly pissed. — Just saying that you, yourself, forgot to lock the door.  </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
— Fuck it. — Yeosang curses once again, annoyed by the situation but not unwilled to give up on his little delight. He opened his eyes, staring right at the other ones. His expression was serious, exasperated. — Are you enjoying me on the fun, or we can talk later about this embarrassment?  </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
— Oh hyung, I love this side of you. And fuck you, hell yeah I'm in. Your moanings are heavenly. — The younger smiled widely, touching his hard cock over his black pants. — Ask me when you wanna jerk off next time, I'm a good company. I'll gladly give you some help. And some kisses.  </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
Yeosang closes his eyes, his lips curving in his beautiful face. — Just shut up and let’s jerk off together. Close the door.  </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
And afresh, he continued to work on his phallus while the other undressed himself to get in the tub with him.  </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
— You’re the boss, hyung.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>